A clothes treatment apparatus is an apparatus that is used to treat clothes, e.g., wash and dry clothes and smooth wrinkles in clothes. A clothes treatment apparatus may be used at a home or at a laundromat.
There are different classifications of clothes treatment apparatuses, these classifications may include a washer, a dryer, a washer/dryer, a refresher, and a steamer. A washer may be used for washing clothes, a dryer may be used for drying clothes, a washer/dryer may have both a washing and a drying function, a refresher may be used to refresh clothes, and a steamer may be used to remove wrinkles from clothes.
In more detail, a refresher is an apparatus that may be used to keep clothes comfortable and fresh. The refresher may be used to dry clothes, to supply fragrance to clothes, to prevent the occurrence of static electricity in clothes, or to remove wrinkles from clothes.
A steamer is an apparatus that may be used to supply steam to clothes to remove wrinkles from the clothes. Unlike a general iron, the steamer removes wrinkles from the clothes without directly applying heat to the clothes.
A clothes treatment apparatus that includes both functions of a refresher and a steamer may remove wrinkles from clothes received in the clothes treatment apparatus, and may additionally deodorize the clothes, using steam and hot air.
A scent diffuser configured to diffuse scent into a treatment chamber, in which clothes are received, may be used in a clothes treatment apparatus.